Unlikely
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Yami Malik falls in love with a girl and you will NOT believe who it is. Too bad she's completely scared of him. Can Yugi protect her from him? Can Bakura and Malik stop laughing?
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely **By: Phoenix Kaen

Summary: Yami Malik falls in love with a girl and you will NOT believe who it is. Too bad she's completely scared of him. Can Yugi protect her from him? Can Bakura and Malik stop laughing?

A/N: You'll probably think I'm weird for writing this but I just couldn't stop laughing when I thought of this plot.

Additional Coupling: ShizukaxRyou, BakuraxIsis

Yami Malik-Mariku

Regular Bakura-Ryou

Evil Bakura-Bakura

Rebecca cast a glance around the park before being satisfied that _he _wasn't there. A few bushes, some trees, a few kids playing on the playground on the left and on the right had again a few bushes, a few trees, the elderly playing chess and Kaiba doing taichi. She did a double take. Kaiba doing taichi?! What the-? Oh, wait, no that's just an old man that somehow looks like him. She sighed with relief at the lack of her stalker. "Great. He's not here," she said to herself. The blonde plopped down on the bench with a book clasped in one hand.

Ever since she moved to Japan with her grandpa, Rebecca felt homesick since she wasn't used to the Japanese ways. Well, at least Domino City has a perfectly serene park where she could spend time reading (one of her favorite pastimes). She could've easily went to the local library but the atmosphere was musty and smelt of old books. The park was so much better with the fresh air. She was immersed in another Agatha Christie mystery novel when someone was spying at her from behind a tree.

Meanwhile at the Ishtar residence, Isis was reading a newspaper article about Kaiba's new invention. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Rishid sitting across from her. He was reading the ingredients on the back of a cereal box. It was the new brand of cereal; Yu-Gi-Os. It wasn't really shaped like an 'o'. On the contrary, the cereal had shapes of Yugi's head, Dark Magician Girl's face, Dark Magician's face and the Millennium puzzle.

"There's so much sugar and saturated fat in this," Rishid muttered while shaking his head. He put the box down and got up to make some toast. The second to youngest Ishtar entered the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleepiness.

"Nee-san, Nii-san," Malik said, yawned. "Have you two seen my yami today?"

"No, I haven't," replied a ticked off Isis, who lowered the newspaper from her face. "He was supposed to do the laundry this morning but once again, he forgot!" Malik winced. He could tell Isis wasn't in a good mood today.

Malik chuckled nervously. Everytime _his _yami doesn't do something, _he's_ the one that gets scolded. "Well, look at this way, nee-san. At least this time you won't find your underwear turned pink."

"I didn't exactly find it amusing when he turned _my _shorts pink," Rishid said. He turned around to prepare more toast. "Do you want some toast, Malik?"

"No, thanks. I want to eat some Yu-Gi-Os today," Malik said, smiling. Rishid sweat dropped. What happened to the boy that wanted to get revenge on the King of Games?

* * *

"Good morning, nii-sama!" Mokuba said cheerfully. Kaiba winced at the volume of his little brother's voice.

"Good morning, Mokuba. What are you eating?" Kaiba asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to Mokuba.

"I'm eating Yu-Gi-Os, nii-sama! Wanna try some?" Kaiba groaned, smacking his forehead.

_My headache's getting worse._ Kaiba thought. _Why does he get a cereal deal and I don't?_

* * *

_What's going to happen next? _Rebecca smiled widely as she turned the page. She can hardly wait to find out who the murderer was when she felt someone breathing…directly behind her. She slowly craned her neck around and saw…nobody? She shrugged and went back to reading. _Guess it was my imagination. _She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders, smacking someone in the face.

"Oof!" That someone said making Rebecca's eyes widen.

"AAHH!" She screamed as she stared at the person who smiled sheepishly back at her except it was more like…smirking psychotically. Before he could say anything, she sprinted in the opposite direction away from him. Mariku looked sadly at the spot where the girl had been.

"Aww, Becca Becca ran away," he sighed. He leaned on the back of the bench, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Rebecca exclaimed repeatedly in English. She was still running but to where, she had no idea. She kept trying to shake the feeling of being close to him. For the past five months, she had figured out that someone was watching her whenever she hung out in the park. She thought she was just being paranoid but then she noticed him. He thought he was slick. Then again, the binoculars that he used to point in her direction doesn't exactly help. Yes, he stole a kid's plastic binoculars, sat on the bench right next to Rebecca's and watched her. At the same time, he didn't expect her to notice.

"What's wrong with that guy? Ugh!" She muttered to herself. Mariku sat down on the unoccupied bench. His hand touched something. A mother and a kid passed the psychotic yami.

"Mommy, why's that guy wearing a cape?" The kid asked, pointing to Mariku.

"Shh, honey! It's not nice to point and question the ways of an anime otaku," the mom whispered. "He's probably playing some anime character."

"Okay, mommy." With that, they left. Mariku ignored their comments. He picked up the book that Rebecca dropped. He tried to read the words but couldn't. They were in that funny language that his hikari calls 'Engrish.'

"Engrish looks so weird," he muttered to himself.

Rebecca finally came to a stop in front of a familiar shop. _Kame Game Shop. Perfect! Yugi's in there! _

"Okay, Yugi, it's your turn," Jounouchi said, peering over the top of his cards at his best friend. The short King of Games smiled and was about to put a card on the tabletop when a certain someone delivered a bone crushing hug from behind. Yugi's smacked face first into the table, scattering the Duel Monsters cards to the floor. Ryou, Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi sweat dropped at the ridiculous sight.

"YUGI!" Rebecca shrieked affectionately. "Huh? Yugi, are you okay?" Poor Yugi suffered a minor concussion from the impact.

"Rebecca! You have to stop doing that!" Anzu yelled at the young girl.

"Sowwy…" Rebecca whined slightly.

A/N: Weird? Funny? I know, I know. You're probably thinking 'what a weird couple'. Yeah, I think so, too. I don't actually support MarikuxRebecca. This is my first story with Rebecca or Mariku as the main character. My reasoning for putting these two together? Well, YM is only six-years-old and I thought why not put him with a younger character but the youngest characters are around 12 (I.e. Mokuba, Shizuka, Rebecca). He's already put with Shizuka and I don't do yaoi so Rebecca was the clear choice. Don't even think about Noa because in my opinion, he doesn't exist.


	2. Mariku Bonked Rebecca

Title: Unlikely

Author: Shoujo's Revenge

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the rightful owners like Kazuki Takahashi, not I.

Chapter 2: Mariku Bonked Rebecca?!

The sun was setting causing the sky to darken. Mariku walked past the Kame Game Shop with Rebecca's forgotten book tucked under his arm. He had flipped the book once or twice to see if he would recognize some 'Engrish' words. He remember that his other half was studying this language at school. Sometimes he browsed through Malik's English textbook out of boredom. He held the book in front of him. He constantly flipped to the front of the book to look at the Rebecca's neatly scribbled signature. He caught a whiff of her scent every time he flipped the pages quickly.

"Bye, Yugi-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" Rebecca said, waving energetically to Yugi. The latter waved back with less enthusiasm and a faltering smile. He sighed in relief when she finally left the shop. "Aww, I can't believe I lost my book," she muttered under her breathe, rummaging through her messenger bag. "Now I won't know who the murderer is."

Mariku walked towards her, his head still buried in the book. She was also walking towards him, searching for her cellphone in her bag. As she passed him, the smell of rose scented lotion wafted to his nose. He quickly lowered the book with wide eyes.

"Becca Becca!" He exclaimed. She snapped her head back and saw him. They stood still for a few seconds then she did the predictable.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. Damn it, why did she leave the pepper spray at home today?! She hightailed it down the street, not expecting him to actually follow her this time. But as she turned around, there he was running…and catching up quickly to her. Her blonde hair bounced up and down her back.

"Yugi! Yugi! Help me, Yugi-kun!" She screamed. Inside the Game Shop, Yugi let out a torrent of sneezes.

_Is someone talking about me? _Yugi thought, not noticing his frowning grandfather behind him. Yugi had just sneezed on a supply of rare Duel Monster cards. They weren't so rare anymore now that it was covered in Yugi's snot.

"Wait! Becca Becca! I just want to give you back something!" Mariku shouted, still chasing after her.

"Would you quit calling me that?!" Rebecca shouted, irritated. "And stop stalking me, you creep!"

"I just want to," He said, huffing loudly.

"Help! There's a rapist after me!" Rebecca exclaimed. She mistook his heavy breathing for him getting aroused.

Meanwhile, Isis was putting Malik's and Mariku's fresh laundry in their drawers. She folded Mariku's Pikachu boxers while her little brother was doing his English homework. She looked over his shoulder to see that he was writing some very simple English sentences.

1. I like Yu-Gi-Os.

2. I like pie.

3. I like underwear.

4. I like Postpartum Erection.

"Stop goofing off, Malik!" Isis scolded.

"I'm not! I'm doing my homework, aren't I?" He retorted.

"You're just finding random words from the dictionary to fill these sentences in!"

"I am not!" He said childishly.

"You just said you like underwear and Postpartum erection isn't a real word! You copied it wrong!"

At the Kaiba mansion, Seto was lying in bed in pain. He suddenly came down with a fever. Mokuba was by his bedside, looking worried.

"Don't worry, nii-sama. You'll get better. Here, I made you some lunch," he said, setting a tray on Seto's lap. Seto's eyes bugged out as he looked at the soup. Shapes of Yugi's head, Dark Magician Girl's head, Dark Magician's head and the Millennium puzzle floated in the soup. "Isn't it cool? The same company that made Yu-Gi-Os is coming out with a whole new line of Yugi themed food!"

Seto's lip quivered. If he didn't feel so weak, he'd knock the soup to the floor but since he was feeling so hungry…He picked up the spoon reluctantly. He picked out the Yugi heads so he could squish them with his spoon later.

Back to Rebecca and Mariku, he was getting frustrated at this. Mariku didn't feel like running anymore. He flung the novel at her and yelled. "Catch!" The flaw with that little plan? She wasn't looking when he threw the _hardcover_book at her head.

"Whoops," he said sheepishly. She was sprawled facedown on the ground before him. He looked to the right then to the left. Nobody in sight except for him and his dear Rebecca...An insane smile lit up his face. He rubbed his hands together deviously. He had a brilliant idea on what to do with her unconscious body. He laughed eerily. He stopped and stooped next to her, reaching into her bag. Luckily, he was able to find a notepad and a small keychain pen. He scribbled unrecognizable letters onto the notepad and ripped it off. He put the note on top of her head, smiling. "There, now someone can find her and bring her home." It never occurred to him that he could carry her home himself. Mariku was apparently smarter when he was planning world domination than he was with logic.

He was about to walk away but turned back. He knelt down again to rummage through her bag. Then he found what he was looking for. He held a small tube of lotion in his hand. Without even opening the top, he could smell the scent that she usually wore. He looked down at Rebecca who was still knocked out cold.

_I wonder how soft her hair is? _He thought, reaching out towards her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and let it run through his fingers. Looking furtively around him, he made sure that they were completely alone. He brought his face close to her hair and sniffed, the smell of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

A loud familiar sound caused him to jerk away from Rebecca. Malik had just pulled up beside them. He stared surprisingly at his darker half, his hands gripping the handlebars of his motorcycle tightly. He was gaping at the sight before him. Was he dreaming? Did he just catch his evil half sniffing a girl's hair? No wonder he acted so strangely…well, stranger than usual, these past five months! He was at a lost at what to do. Oh, wait! That wasn't true. A strange feeling rose from his stomach escalating up to his esophagus making him vomit. Well, not exactly throw up but more like-

"Hahahaha!" Malik laughed uproariously, pointing at Mariku and Rebecca. "You're in love! I can't believe I would ever see the day! Wait until Bakura gets a load of this! Ahahaha!"

"Malik…" Mariku said in a deathly quiet voice. Malik was too busy trying to keep his gut from bursting to be affected.

"Geez! Did you have to knock her out cold to get a date or something? Ahahaha!" Malik jeered, holding his stomach.

Growling, Mariku picked up Rebecca's book and threw it at the still laughing Malik. With an audible thonk sound, he was knocked out cold on his motorcycle. "Come on, Becca Becca. Let's go. I am _not _in love." He muttered stubbornly to himself. He walked away with Rebecca draped over his shoulder.

A/N: Okay so this chapter wasn't as funny as the first one but I tried. I'm actually been very depressed the past couple of weeks and my mind is back on suicide again. I don't actually want to die but things just seem to pile up.


End file.
